


Congratulations

by mysticalgiggles



Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Donghyuk is an asshole, Gay, Hhhhhh, Jealousy?, Jungkook's clueless, Junhoe is soft and sad, M/M, Making Out, Slow To Update, but so is Junhoe, hahahahahahaha, im lowkey spoiling this, no happy ending, poor attempt at humor, word vomit, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalgiggles/pseuds/mysticalgiggles
Summary: "My arm began moving, turning the invisible crank to death's music box. Somewhere inside, I didn't want the melody to end."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: iKON  
> Jundong but no happy ending.  
> Idol AU: Junhoe and Donghyuk were once romantically paired but ended things amicably (according to Donghyuk) and remained friends. Many years later, Donghyuk is marrying Jungkook (BTS) and asks Junhoe to sing at their wedding for the first dance because...well duh, vocals! Junhoe agrees because he's never been able to deny Donghyuk anything...but he's dying inside.  
> Obviously angst <3 bring on the pain!
> 
> SO here it is!

 

“I love you, Junhoe.” Donghyuk was snuggled in Junhoe’s side. They were watching a cheesy romance movie they both didn’t know the name of.

 

“I love you too, Donghyuk.” They just sat there, cuddling, enjoying the warmth of each other. Donghyuk tilted his head up to look at Junhoe. The slight pink of his cheeks, the casual flutter of his eyelids, his “observing” face he has when he watches a movie, his little lip bite. Everything about him. Junhoe looked down at Donghyuk and smiled.

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Junhoe looked down at his boyfriend, biting his lip, earning a small giggle from Donghyuk.

 

“Kissing you.” Junhoe smiled and connected their lips together. They were soft and pink, like the flower petals that fluttered around them when they met.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuk sat alone at a park in the chill spring air, just enjoying the nature around him. He sighed, grabbing his phone from his schoolbag. He opened up Instagram to a cute Bongo Cat video of DDU DU DDU DU by Blackpink. He cooed at the video.

"Hello" said a small voice. Donghyuk turned around to see who it was. 

There was this adorable black-haired boy with a nervous grin on his face.  _Aww, he's so shy._ Thought Donghyuk, returning the grin. 

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" Junhoe sat down next to him on the rusted park bench.

"I'm doing okay. So, you go to school here?"

"Uh- Yeah, I'm a senior in highschool."

"Oh- I'm a college freshman."

"Oh- I'm Junhoe, by the way."

"Donghyuk. You wanna meet up sometime? I was thinking Momo's Coffee Shop?"

"Okay." The shy, introverted male nodded tightly. "Could I- maybe, uh-get your number?"

"Of course!" He typed his number into to the younger's phone, adding a little kitten emoji to the end of his name and took a selfie for the contact photo. He texted himself, so that he has Junhoe's number. "Here you go. See you later!"

They smiled at each other before parting ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a flashback from when one confessed.

“Hyung!” Yelled Junhoe as he was coming out of the library.

 

“I’m not much older than you, drop the ‘hyung’” He sighed. “It makes me feel older than 22.” Donghyuk looked back at Junhoe, fumbling with his keys.

 

“Oh, okay. Anyway, did you hear about Kai and Jennie?” Junhoe began a long story about how they were dating, but broke up and his theories as to why. He also mentioned BTS’s Jimin’s dating rumors, mentioning how he didn’t understand, but supported the idea anyway. Donghyuk didn’t care much, but listened anyway because he didn’t want to be an asshole to his best friend (read: crush).

-

They arrived at their usual hangout, waiting on Bobby and his boyfriend, Hanbin.

 

“Hey, Junhoe, can I ask you something?” Surprised by this (because normally, Donghyuk would spit out whatever came to mind), Junhoe got worried.

 

“What’s up?” He took a sip of his milkshake.

 

“What would you do if one of your friends said they...I don’t know, liked you?” Donghyuk was feeling all jittery, about to come out AND announce his crush on Junhoe, damn, that’s a lot to swallow.

“It depends on who, since all of my friends are guys except for Momo, but she’s dating Sana, so..” He shrugged.

 

“So, your okay with LGBT community?” Junhoe nodded. “What if...I liked someone? A guy?”

 

Junhoe’s eyes lit up, with a glimmer of hope. “Who? Who do you like...I mean?”

 

“Uh-” Donghyuk nervously chewed at his lower lip. “Well...I-kinda, maybe...totally….have a crush on...you…” Donghyuk lowered his eyes, a shocking look to Junhoe, because the older was normally confident and loud...very _very_ loud. Junhoe sat there for a minute, frozen, thinking of what to say next. The thing is, he’s still very insecure and doesn’t know what to say at times like this. He’s always kept his crushes a secret, until they find out, of course, which could’ve been years, even _after_ it ended. “Are...you gonna say something?”

 

Unsure of what to say, Junhoe sighed. “Why me?” He asked after a few long, dragged on minutes.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why? Me? What do you see in _this_ mess? There’s many other boys out there that are better than me...nicer, smarter, stronger, better looking at the list goes on. Donghyuk-”

 

“Listen good now, Junhoe. You are perfect for me. Okay? Long years of building up a relationship with you. A friendship that turned into something else for me. After being around you for so long, I kinda, developed a crush on you.” He smiled. “The truth is, I cling to you because I like you, I tease you and pick on you because I like you.” He tried for a confident smile, but it faltered. “I-understand if you don’t like me back, but I just thought you should know.”

 

Dumbfounded, Junhoe opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, he had nothing to say. He leaned forward, not even thinking about what he was doing. Donghyuk caught on and leaned forward with him, until their lips were pressed together and their eyes slipped shut.

Their first kiss wasn’t anything special, unless you count ‘special’ being in the cliche setting of a coffee shop, just their lips moving together, Donghyuk blocking out the thousands of coos at them and the hundred "Get a room you animals!" He mentally laughed. Junhoe being panicked, feeling the piercing and icy glares of homophobes all over Korea. He didn’t care though, if there’s one thing being Pan taught him, is to let people judge him. They’ll all die in the end anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short lol. Uhhh...a little bit of angst in the next chapter :,) but the plot won't start for a couple of chapters more cuz im a fluff whore lol


	3. Chapter 3

Junhoe was lying in bed, sobbing. Once again, his parents were arguing over him.

“Let him live his life!”

"He's a fucking kid!"

"He's seventeen!"

“He still lives under this roof! Therefore he is a fucking kid!”

The same damn thing again. He knows he's a kid, according to the law and that's fine. It's the fact that when his parents get in an argument, the worse ones are about him. He doesn't like that. Junhoe would go to them and tell them to stop arguing over him, but last time he did so, that only made it worse. That was the first time his mom got hit by his dad. The first time his dad hit him.  _At least I can move out soon._ He thought.

"Goo Junhoe!" His dad came crashing violently in his room. He hurriedly wiped his tears from his face, he can't see him like that. Unlocking his phone and going the first app he saw, he replied with a "What?"

"Come on, we're going somewhere. Your mom thinks your grown, so we're gonna put that shit to a test! Time to go to your first bar!" His dad actually seemed excited, it just sucks that this is the product of an argument.

"Dad, I'm still underage."

"Don't worry about that. You can pass as 20 if you tried, lets go!"

Junhoe sighed heavily. Then he got an idea. "Hey, Dad, can I bring a friend? He's the same age as me, but a few months older."

"Yeah, why not? It'll just make it crazier!" Jeez, his dad's an idiot.

"Okay!" That cheered him up a little bit. He called Donghyuk. 

"Hello?"

"Wanna go to a bar with me and my dad?"

"Yeah...sure...uhh-why?" Donghyuk was so confused. "We're both underage, is he insane? We'll get arrested!"

"Yeah, he's crazy, but said I could pass as 20 if I tried, so I figured you could too. Since you're the same age as me."

"Okay. Let me get ready and I'll be there in 10."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too bye." Donghyuk hung up and sighed. "This can't end well. Ugh, I have such a low tolerance though." He facepalmed. "I'm such a fool. Love makes you do stupid things I guess."

-

"How old are they?" 

"20"

The guard at the entrance of the club let them in. Just then, his (slightly buzzed) dad saw a woman. "You guys do whatever you want, meet me here in a few hours." He went to meet up with the woman. Junhoe sighed and rolled his eyes.  _This isn't gonna end well._

"Thanks for coming, Donghyuk."

"Of course." Donghyuk grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Junhoe felt his heart flutter. They weren't dating. They liked each other but decided not to date because they weren't ready. Well, Junhoe wasn't ready. He was so thankful to have someone in his life that is willing to wait for him no matter how long they'll be waiting.

Junhoe's phone buzzed with a text.

_Jinhwan 9:07 pm- Where are you_

_Junhoe 9:08 pm- Being a wallflower at a club with Donghyuk_

_Jinhwan 9:10 pm- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Junhoe 9:11 pm- nOOOOOOOOOO istg JinHWan stAhAP_

_Jinhwan 9:12 pm- thats hyUng to yOu sIr_

_Junhoe 9:13 pm- whatever imma just sit here and ignore you (￣▼￣)_

_Jinhwan 9:14 pm- junHOE doNt leAve mE cHilD_

_Read 9:15 pm_

Donghyuk laughed. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Good luck haha." Junhoe leaned his head on Donghyuk's shoulder. "I should have brought snacks or at least ate before we got here." He pouted.

"I'm sure they have some. Wanna go see?" Donghyuk pointed to the counter.

"Ugh. Can you go?"

"No, your coming with me wallflower." Donghyuk grabbed the younger's hand and pulled him up. They arrived at the counter where women in kind of revealing uniforms walked up to them.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Do y'all have any food by chance?"

"We do." She handed them each a menu. "Call me back when you need anything." She walked away.

There wasn't a lot of food, but it was all in big portions.

_Chicken feet, raw spicy crab, spicy stir-fried squid and octopus, spicy rice cakes and dukbokki, dubu kimchi..._

"All of this is anju..." Said Junhoe, frowning slightly at the menu.

"You just wanna order chicken feet?"

"Sure"

-

.. **_-_A few hours later_-_** ..

Junhoe's dad came stumbling towards them with a woman in an outfit that hugged her body in too many spots and showed too much cleavage. "How much did you guys drink?" He tried to say, but it came out all slurred so it sounded like "woH umCh idd yOu syug kindr?" _(A/N: If this ain't me online then idk what is lmao)_

"Dad, your drunk as hell. Let's get you home." Junhoe grabbed his dad's arm and slung it over his shoulder while Donghyuk did the same with the other arm. 

"tge oUyr snahd fof eM" He almost fell trying to get in the Uber with the woman, who appeared to be completely sober.

"Ma'am, could you please leave? He's not in any condition to have anyone with him at the moment."

She looked ready to punch Donghyuk in the face, but didn't. "Sure. Hey," She said, addressing Mr. Goo. "Call me when you sober up."

Junhoe shut the door and bowed to the driver, telling him his address.

-

"Hey, can you stay a little bit? I know your dad is pretty violent drunk and I don't want anything happening to you."

Junhoe went into panic mode. "What about my mom...? I can't just leave her there with him. He'll end up doing something he regrets and I'll have to suffer even more."

"Junhoe, your mom will be alright. I'll get my dad to stop over there to check on them on his way from work, okay?"

Junhoe chewed at his bottom lip nervously. "Fine. I'm just worried about her. She's had a rough life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had writers block for a while and it was hard to write because of tests at school and I'm always busy at home. Since spring break is coming up soon, hopefully I can write a little bit more for you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

A knock sounded at the door. Mrs. Goo went to get it. "Oh- Mr. Kim. What brings you here?"

"Hey! What are you doing talking to my wife?!"

"Honey, this is our son's friends father, Mr. Kim."

Mr. Kim bowed. "Nice to meet you, sir, may I come in?"

"It's a little late..."

"That's okay."

Mr. Goo misunderstood. "What the fuck are you doing with my wife at this hour?!?"

"I was coming to check up on her..." Mrs. Goo blushed at that. "Junhoe said he was worried about you guys and asked me to check in on you when I was on my way home from work."

Out of nowhere, Mr. Goo raised his hand and slapped his wife very hard across the face. "Who the Hell are you to think you can cheat on me with this bastard?!"

With tears in her eyes, Mrs. Goo yelled at him. "What the hell?!? Why the fuck would I do that? I've been in love with you for over 20 years! We have a fucking KID." She sniffled. "And we would've had another one but you forced me to...put her up-for adoption."

Mr. Kim's eyes widened. "Come on, Miss." He picked her up and carried her to his car. "I'm going to bring you to my house, okay? Junhoe's there and he wants to see you." 

Mrs. Goo sniffled again. "J-Junhoe?" Her eyes widened. "Is he okay? Did he drink anything? Like, alcohol?"

"Donghyuk didn't sound drunk when he called me so I assume not." Mrs. Goo relaxed in her seat, letting her shoulders droop, as if she was carrying the weight of the world.

-

"Mom!" Junhoe came tumbling down the stairs, followed by Donghyuk. "Are you okay? How's dad? Is he okay?"

"Don't worry about him, sweetheart. He'll be fine." She broke the hug and walked to the living room, sitting on the beautiful leather couch. 

"Are you guys hungry? I can order take out or cook if you want me too?" Mr. Kim made his way to the kitchen and searched through the fridge for food to cook.

"You don't have to make anything, Dad. If you want, me and Junhoe will." Junhoe nodded. 

"I am majoring in culinary arts." He said, sounding a bit too smug.

"Ah-thank you boys. I really need to get off my feet." He made his way upstairs, seeming to forget the woman sleeping on the couch after a hard day. Junhoe went to his mother and pulled a blanket over her. He held her hand and gave it a kiss. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll be happier soon." He whispered, followed by a sad smile. 

-

After dinner was ready, Donghyuk went up to his dad's door, only to hear sobbing coming from inside. "Dad? Mrs. Goo? Dinners ready. Are you okay? I'm coming in."

Mrs. Goo was sitting in his dads leather chair crying. He texted Junhoe to come up the stairs. 

_Donghyuk: hey, I think there's something wrong with your mom. Come check on her and I'll take care of the food._

_Junhoe: what did I do to deserve you?💙_

At that, Donghyuk smiled. When Junhoe arrived, he gave him a kiss on the cheek and mouthed a silent " I love you"

"Mom, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Junhoe, your father misunderstood why Mr. Kim was there and thought I was cheating." She choked on a sob. "He hit me and now he texts me he's sorry. I just don't know what to do!" She hiccuped and hurried her face in her hands. "When will he ever stop toying with my emotions?! The thing is, this isn't the first time, either." She looked up, eyes almost completely dry. "When we first got married, I got cornered by one of his friends. Apparently, he was jealous I was marrying your dad and not him, considering the fact that we dated in middle school." He voice cracked on the last word. "So basically, he forced me to kiss him and then your father walked in. He saw what was happening, so he thought it was me because he was best friends with him. You can't really blame your best friend for anything, you know?" Another sniffle. "But when he saw my teary eyes and swollen lips, he knew it wasn't me. He teared up as well, accusing his friend of betrayal and forced him to get out of his house and to never come back. Later on, he apologized to me saying he was drunk. I knew it was a lie because he didn't smell like alcohol but forgave him anyway."

"You have a kind heart, Mom. Now I know where I get it from." Junhoe smiled and hugged her. "Anyway, let's just be happy, even if it's for a short while. Dinner's ready if you wanna eat."

"Okay."

-

After dinner, Donghyuk went to go take a shower. Junhoe was sitting on Donghyuk's bed, just thinking when his friends phone went off.

_**Kakao Talk** : Kook.ie sent you a message~_

"Nothing to worry about." Junhoe leaned back on the bedframe and closed his eyes. Donghyuk came out just as he was about to fall asleep. "Junhoe-ah~ Don't go to sleep on me."Donghyuk lightly hit his would-be-boyfriend on the shoulder.

"I'm not asleep!" Junhoe said, rubbing his eyes. "By the way, your phone went off. It was Kakao Talk, someone sent you a message." He stared at Donghyuk, who was still in only a towel. "Get dressed first, dork."

"Hyung." Donghyuk corrected.

"Yeah, yeah."

-

_Kook.ie: Hello, how are you?_

__dong_ii: I'm fine, and you?_

_Kook.ie: I'm okay. I saw your profile and thought you were cute. Do you wanna meet up sometime?_

__dong_ii: ~~Well, I kind of have a crush on someone. We would be dating...~~ Sure, can I bring a friend?_

_Kook.ie: Sure! How about tomorrow at Momo's Cafe?_

__dong_ii: Okay._

_read: 10:47 pm_

-

"Dad, we're going out. Need anything?"

"No, but can you get me a bubble tea on your way home?"

"Me too!" Said Mrs. Goo.

"Of course. Love you bye."

-

Inside the cafe, Jungkook was already there. "You're Donghyuk, right?"

Donghyuk nodded. "That's me, and this is my friend, Junhoe." Junhoe bowed.

"You don't have to be formal with me, Junhoe-ssi. I'm only younger than you by a few months."

Junhoe nodded.

"Sorry, he doesn't talk much around new people." Donghyuk grabbed ahold of Junhoe's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. There was a quick fire in Jungkook's eyes, Junhoe could tell he was jealous and he liked Donghyuk.

 _Who does he think he is?!_ Thought Jungkook.

"Hyung, can I talk to you for a minute?" Whispered Junhoe to Donghyuk.

"Of course. We'll be back in a minute, Jungkook-ssi."

Junhoe led Donghyuk out of the cafe.

"I have two things to tell you: One, I don't think this is a good idea. Meeting Jungkook, I mean. I don't know, Hyung. I get a bad feeling around him and when that happens, it's never good. Especially if it's someone new." Junhoe took a deep breath to steady himself for the next part. "And, Hyung...I think- I think I'm ready to date you now." Junhoe smiled weakly, shaking all over.

Donghyuk grabbed his hands and planted a kiss on each. "Are you sure? I haven't changed my mind about anything, but are  _you_ sure your hearts ready for a potential break-up?" Junhoe nodded.

"Yeah. It took me too long to realize, all I ever wanted was you. All I ever needed to heal my scars was someone to treat them." He looked up from the ground and smiled.

-

"Sorry, Jungkook-ssi. Today's not a good day, something came up. I hope you understand." Donghyuk bowed, so did Junhoe.

"That's okay. You have my Kakao Talk, right? Just text me when it's a good time." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I updated fast?! So basically, (if you wanna know idc), Junhoe's dating life hasn't been too great. His first ex cheated on him with his best friend, he was in a couple abusive relationships and got ghosted a few times. On top of all that, his dad is abusive towards his mother and kind of neglects him (not that he cares, Junhoe loves the peace and quiet.) Also, his sister died in her boyfriend's car a few years ago. If that's not enough to traumatize someone, idk what is. (Keep in mind, he was extremely close with his sister)  
> -  
> Should I do a chapter just Junhoe centric? About his past?  
> -  
> also, sorry it took so long for them to get together lol I feel like the most important part is the character development haha. Yeah, also Jungkook's an asshole :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter, but a little insight on Jungkook and Donghyuk ;)

It was a rainy day in Seoul and Donghyuk was laying on the couch, overthinking. He checked his phone for the first time that day, 27 notifications. 10 unread texts from... _Jungkook?_

_Kakao Talk: Kook.ie sent you a photo_

He unlocked his phone, but promptly threw it across the room. It was an ab photo...impressive nonetheless, but shocking.

"Why would he send  _this_ to me??" Said a panicking Donghyuk. Mildly hyperventilating, he clicked on the photo. _Damn, that's kinda hot..._ Donghyuk thought, soon hitting himself. "I hAVe A bOYfrIENd!11!!1!" He said out loud. 

"Oppa~ Who are you talking to?" His sister came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Goddammit you scared the shit out of me!" Donghyuk almost fell off of the couch. "Don't worry about it, I'm just talking to myself again." Yes. Again. For the upteenth time that week. He tends to do that when he is confused, or just mildly shocked.

__dong_ii: uhm, Jungkook did you mean to send this to me??_

_Kook.ie: no, one of my friends took my phone and mass sent it to my contacts lol. Sorry about that._

__dong_ii: Oh okay. Had me worried for a second there haha..._

_Kook.ie: Lol_

_Jungkook sighed. "Did I worry him??" He buried his face in his hands. "God I'm mortified." He mumbled._

_"Who the fuck are you talking to this time?" Yoongi came bursting into his room, holding hands with Jimin and Hoseok._

_"Nobody." He threw a pillow at them. "Leave!"_

_"No, Jin made dinner and then we have practice to go to. You can't become an idol if your this damn lazy. Now get the fuck up and stuff your face. He made dumplings."_

_Jungkook darted out the door._


	6. A/N

Hi!~ I'm not gonna be able to update that often because I have exams next week and I'm gonna be reaaaaaaly exhausted afterwards so I won't have time to update. I will _try my hardest_ to at least write a little bit, but I'm gonna be really busy and super sleepy. This is also the longest I've been working for a ff in a while so I'm sorry if the updates are short, tbh it might take a year ? to finish this bc i'm lazy and lose motivation a lot :')

Have a nice day and don't forget to smile!

-Sam


	7. Chapter 7

Donghyuk sighed. He couldn't stop thinking of that photo Jungkook sent him. Why did he send it? What was his purpose of sending it? Did he mean to send it? So many questions...

"Oppa! Where's your boyfriend? I thought you two were gonna hang out today. Like a concert or something, I don't know." Donghyuk stood up straight, he forgot all about that! They were going to see The Rose!

"Shit! Give me 10 minutes! Also, call Junhoe and tell him I'm on my way!" He ran upstairs. 

"Alright then." She grabbed Donghyuk's phone and unlocked it, still on the ab photo. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers.  _Oh fuck! Junhoe what have you gotten yourself into???_ She called Junhoe on her phone instead.

"Hello?"

"Your boyfriend's a fucking idiot."

" _What_ _?_ "

-

They arrived at the small arena, where they were to go hear The Rose play live. Junhoe couldn't stop thinking about what she said.  _Is he really cheating? After years of pinning, we finally dated and now this??_ He decided not to let it get to his head. Not during this amazing concert. Not with Kim Woosung and his heavenly ass vocals. Hell. No.

Everyone piled in the arena and The Rose were on stage. They just had a comeback called 'She's in the Rain' and they performed that one first. Then, instead of doing the rest of the album, they did I.L.Y. The second it started, Junhoe felt an arm wrap around his waist. Donghyuk knew how much this song made Junhoe cry, so he decided to comfort him before it happened. He mentally scoffed, not a bitter scoff, but disbelieving.

Donghyuk looked at the taller male and smiled while resting his head on his shoulder. Soon enough, Junhoe was breaking down in tears. It reminded him too much of his past.

* * *

 He was with Jiwon, his boyfriend, on his bed. It was past midnight and Junhoe was falling asleep slightly. "Hey, Junhoe, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, whats up?" Junhoe said drowsily and propping his head up on his elbow.

"I've been thinking lately...I don't think it's healthy to keep this in anymore but.." Jiwon took a deep breath to steady himself. He was nervous and shaking. "I don't have feelings for you anymore...I'm sorry. I actually stopped liking you a few months ago and I-I found a new-erm-lover...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't want to hurt you. I still don't want to, but I can't keep it in anymore. I'm so sorry, truly I am... We-"

"No, hyung, it's fine..." Junhoe held back his sniffles. "Go be with them, if it makes you happy...We don't have to be friends anymore if you don't want to..." Junhoe stood up off the bed and went to the kitchen, where his stuff was.

"Junhoe, I'm sorry.

"It's fine."

Junhoe grabbed his keys and left the house. Where? He didn't know. He drove around, looking for a place to clear his head until he found an old, abandoned building. Its glass door was busted, had faded spray paint all over it. He made out some of the words.  _Stay strong, kid. Life is tough._ "Pfft- tell me about it." Junhoe wiped his tears and walked inside. There were busted glass bottles all over the floor, the windows were painted black, though it was washing away. Mold growing a little along the floor and a bookshelf lined with dusty books and ancient artifacts. He searched desperately for a lightswitch to get a better look. Something about this place gave him a calm feeling. He found one. The lights flickered slightly and dimly lit the room. There was a small coffee table in the center of the room with a couple pieces of paper on it. It was a poem..?

_-_

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_  
I am not there; I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sun on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.   
I am the soft stars that shine at night.   
Do not stand at my grave and cry,   
I am not there; I did not die.  
  
On the flip side, there was a little note written on it. Junhoe read it aloud. "Whoever finds this, whether it be some two-hundred years from now or tomorrow, I'm sorry. I know it was a selfish decision, leaving here like this. It was for the best, honestly. I hope this shelter provides you the comfort it used to provide me, until she started acting all wild..." Junhoe gasped like he was reading a novel, and read it again, faster. "Just know, it's tough, this life. Only the strong can make it through all of the hardships. I'm not that strong, a coward actually. It just...I loved her, you know? What am I saying? It's a piece of paper, you're a stranger, you don't know me. I don't have any family left haha...Just, whoever you are, don't come looking for me, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Enjoy life, it's too short to be worried about anything. -Hyuk"

* * *

When the song ended, Jaehyeong spoke into his mic. "Hi guys, are you all enjoying this? I hope so haha. Actually I have an important announcement..." Woosung eyed him suspiciously, like something was going on. "Uh- so, you guys know The 1975 right? Haha, we're gonna be making a song with them in the future!" The crowd cheered. 

-

When they arrived at home, Junhoe was still worried. Donghyuk noticed this, and asked what was wrong.

"So, when your sister called me, she said you were an idiot, and I didn't get it, but she told me that some 'Kookie' dude on Kakaotalk sent you an ab photo...I-it's been bothering me all day, so I didn't really, I guess, enjoy the concert as much as I would've..."

"Babe, don't worry about it. I asked him and he said it was an accident. I guess she didn't read the messages, just saw the photo. But yeah, it was just an accident, baby. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. If you want, I can make you something to eat..?" 

"No, it's okay." He went and sat down on the loveseat and turned on Ghost Hunters on the TV. This time, they were investigating some house that someone commited suicide in. The family thought that his soul was haunting the bathroom where he did it. Donghyuk joined him and wrapped his arms around his torso. He rested his head on Junhoe's shoulder and sighed. After a few moments, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep, so he stood up and stretched. 

"Babe, I'm bored. Lets go do something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Skating, shopping, out to eat...something." Donghyuk shrugged. 

"Ugh. How about I call the rest of our friends and we go do karaoke or go skating?"

"That's fine." He really just wanted alone time with Junhoe, but as long as he's happy, Donghyuk's happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're not already, go follow my Instagram please!!  
> @ mystical._tears

 

Junhoe called up Hanbin and Jiwon and they agreed on karaoke. Though Jiwon preferred rapping and hip-hop over pop, he wanted to go. The rest of the group agreed and they all met at the park across the street from the karaoke place. 

"Why are you so nervous, babe? It was your idea to go to karaoke tonight." Donghyuk grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and pulled him in to a kiss, resulting in Junhoe blushing.

Junhoe looked across the street, to the karakoe bar and saw Jungkook standing there with someone. His boyfriend? Surely not. Then a few more guys came out of a white van and they talked before going inside. "It's nothing. Lets go, yeah?"

They ordered chicken feet and a shit ton of soju (Jiwon and Jinhwan's request.  _Guess I'm gonna have to drive them home tonight._ Donghyuk rolled his eyes and they split the bill, before walking to their room. _{A/N: So like, I have absolutely no idea how these places work, I'm just going off of how I see them on drama's lmao}_ Jiwon obviously reserved Zico's and Mino's song "Okey Dokey", and a few other songs by Zico as well as Jay Park, GD, and Dean. Unfortunately for him, he got too wasted before being able to sing the songs he wanted to, so just sat down and crawled all over Hanbin.  

(And there was the fact that they all almost got kicked out for being too loud and laughing, singing, and dancing.)

Hanbin and Jiwon were low key (more like high key) making out in the corner and Yoonhyung and Chanwoo were being "sooo pda it was sickening". For once, Jinhwan was normal (and he was the only straight one there XD) Junhoe clinged to Hanbin and they preformed a few duets together including Aladin's 'A Whole New World'. Everyone was rooting for them.

In the room next to theirs, they heard the deepest voice and went dead silent. After a minute, someone with a laugh that sounded like windshield wipers broke the silence and everyone cracked up. One person, he was really tall came over to them to apologize. Jinhwan, being single and kind of annoyed told him it was fine. But the other male (Namjoon, as he said before) insisted on buying everyone something to make up for it. He tried to decline, but Jiwon's drunk ass stumbled over.

"Hey, of course you can buy us food! How about we meet up tomorrow?" Except, it came out all slurred.

"Yeah, tomorrow's fine!"

"You understood that?" Chanwoo piped in.

"Yeah, one of my hyung's is kind of an alcoholic, so I've learned to translate drunk to Korean haha~" Everyone laughed so loud, the windshield wiper noises came back. 

They stayed until close (around 23:00) and then took a walk to the park before they went home and had a long cuddle session.

"I had fun today, babe~" Donghyuk said while curled up into Junhoe's side, who was digging through Viki for the next episode of Tempted.  _{A/N: Holy shit I love this drama. Its so irritating, which makes it the best. Haha I love suffering ;-; goddammit Sooji}_

"Me too." He said and clicked on the episode where they left off at. He leaned back and settled into the couch before there was a new weight on his lap, blocking his view from the T.V.

"Babe~ What are you doing?" Donghyuk was now positioned on Junhoe's lap.

"It's kind of embarrassing, but I'm a little needy right now..." He connected their lips for a heated kiss before popping open the footrest to lean his slender boyfriend back against the couch farther. He pinned Junhoe's hands next to him and trailed kisses down his neck, stopping every second to leave a deep purple that even all of his concealer won't hide...

 

(I'm sure you know what happens next ;})

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry with updating so slowly! I haven't had the motivation for writing lately... but I forgot how much I liked it so maybe I'll update again soon..? And I'm on summer break, so I've been (trying to) hanging out with my friends this summer.  
> Also I'm still pissed over how YG treated Hanbin and still wanna punch his face in. Lets continue to support iKON, no matter what happens, and lets pray that Hanbin is happy with whatever he chooses to do!! Ikonics fighting!!  
> My cats had their kittens and my dog had her puppies so it's been a zoo at my house lmao I've been helping out my mom a lot this summer ><


	9. Chapter 9

Junhoe woke up to his boyfriend snoring lightly next to him. Carefully not to wake up the sleeping figure, Junhoe reached for his phone. He wasn't doing much, just replying to dm's and such. Donghyuk shuffled in his sleep and his eyelids fluttered open. Maybe its the throbbing pain in his forehead, down to his temples and back again, or maybe its the simple fact that hes in love, but regardless, Donghyuk looked like an angel. 

His beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkling, his clear skin  _{can't relate}_ gleaming, the light shining through the blinds, making those little streaks on his body. The way his bedhead stuck up in different spots. Everything about him was so beautiful. Donghyuk wrapped his arms around Junhoe and kissed him on the cheek. 

"What're you staring at?" Donghyuk cocked his head to the side like a puppy and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." As soon as he said it, Junhoe shyly looked away, not realizing what he was saying until he said it. His heart started pounding and so did his head. He winced and groaned.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I think I have a hangover...I didn't even drink that much last night though..." Junhoe said, making his way to the medicine cabinet. Donghyuk immediately pulled him back on the couch.

"You stay here, okay? I'll get you the medicine and then we can hang out here until the boys come to get us." He left, with a kiss on Junhoe's forehead.

"Why are they coming to get us?" Donghyuk arrived with a bottle of pills and a glass of cold water.

"Do you not remember? Wow you must've drank a lot last night...We made plans with the boys and some friends we met last night." He said, handing Junhoe the medicine and water.

-

A knock sounded at the door and, not even five seconds later, Jiwon came busting through the door, greeted by the sight of Junhoe and Donghyuk softly making out on the couch. He cleared his throat a little louder than necessary and threw a pillow at them. 

"Hey! What do you want??" Junhoe sat up and Donghyuk fought the urge to kick Jiwon in the dick and pull Junhoe back to his lap.

"It's  _hyung_ to you, child. Come on, it's time to go meet BTS. Make yourselves look presentable, I'm looking at you,  _Donghyuk_. Sweatpants aren't an option, neither is being shirtless,  _Junhoe_." He would never let them live anything down.

Once they arrived, Junhoe sighed, very loudly. It was a club, he didn't want another fucking hangover. 

"Why here? Of all places-" Junhoe's complaining was interrupted by a loud throbbing. "fUcK" he quickly brought his hand to his head and kept it there, screwing his eyes shut and wincing in pain. "Guys I think I should go, I have a bad migraine."

"Oh come on, babe, can we have some fun?" Hanbin wrapped an arm around Junhoe's shoulder.

"You guys can. I'm going home so I don't ruin the night." He gave them a weak smile in beg for sympathy. 

"Babyboy...are you sure you don't wanna come in? I can stay by your side this whole time." And because Junhoe can never say no to Donghyuk, he finds himself on a small leather couch in the corner of the club, nearly crying with his head on his boyfriends lap.

"Hey what are you beautiful wallflowers doing here?" Jungkook said, and Junhoe moved to make room for him on the couch. He had bad, bad alcohol breath. 

"Just chilling I guess. Junhoe has a migraine so I'm staying here with him." Donghyuk said and gave Junhoe a peck on the lips before softly grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Why don't you come and dance with me, pretty boy?" Jungkook grabbed Donghyuk's hand and pulled him up.

"I can't. I have to- want to stay with my boyfriend." Donghyuk protested pulling his hand away.

"It's okay, babe. I can stay with myself."  _I've been alone all my life anyway._

"Are you sure?" Junhoe saw the heavy concern in his eyes. But there was something more, something along the lines of love, care, and most importantly, he saw comfort in his eyes. Donghyuk didn't want to leave him alone like this. And Junhoe saw it. 

"Yeah, of course! Go out and have fun, don't let me and my poor health ruin your night." Junhoe was on the verge of spilling tears, and wanted his boyfriend to be there for him, run his fingers through his hair, kiss him delicately and tell him everything's going to be alright,  _{me too ngl}_ but instead, he kicked his boyfriend in the ass right to the dance floor and took is former position on the couch, stretching out on it and closing his eyes. His head was still throbbing like Hell, but he ignored it and tried to go to sleep.

After a while of his body refusing to do what it needed to do, he made his way past the swaying bodies. Everyone stunk like sweat and alcohol. As he was inching closer to the door, he saw two figures pressed back-to-front and kind of making out. The slightly taller one looked like Jungkook, so he went over there to tell him he was going outside for some fresh air. But his breath hitched and he swallowed hardly when he saw who he was with. Donghyuk turned around to deepen the kiss and started kissing down his jawline, his neck and left a hickey where his neck and shoulders meet.

"Ah- we shouldn't be doing this, what if Junhoe sees? And Taehyung?" Donghyuk scanned the room to look for his boyfriend.  _Does he even want me at this point?_ The moment Donghyuk's beautiful, deer-like eyes made contact with Junhoe's, he knew it was over. He saw his whole life flash before his eyes and his heart started racing. His breathing became faster and before he knew it, he was hyperventilating into Hanbin's chest and there were tear streaks on his cheeks. He tried to say something, but every time he did it would come out as a choked sob. 

"Why am I so stupid, hyung? I'm not even drunk, haven't had one drink since last night. What excuse do I have? I was clearly hooking up with Jungkook, knowing how fragile Junhoe is...all the shit he had to deal with in the past and what he struggles with now..."

"We know, you're a complete fucking idiot and you don't deserve him after this. But I think you should go apologize to him before he does something dumber." Yunhyeong chimed in, hand practically down Chanwoo's pants.

"Fuck you, but you're right. I need to go after him. But what will happen...?"

-

Junhoe decided he needed to clear his head somewhere. Just as he was about to unlock the front door of his apartment, he decided that he didn't want to go in there. Where Donghyuk also lived. To their shared bedroom and bathroom to cry. He decided that he was going to go on the roof of his apartment building to let it all out. Maybe have a good scream, who the hell knows? Once he reached the top of the building, he walked to the edge and looked over the city of Seoul. It was a breathtaking sight. The streetlights coming on and lighting the world. He shared probably the best kiss of his life under one of those streetlights. Donghyuk's lips were soft against his, moving in perfect synchronization with his. It was just starting to sprinkle and it was before Donghyuk moved with him, before they were even dating. The kiss seemed to last forever, and he wished it did.

"DAMMIT YOU FUCKING FOOL. HE DOESNT WANT YOU ANYMORE." Junhoe choked on his continuous sobbing and barely even got the last sentence out. He collapsed to the floor and held his face in his hands, tears now streaming rapidly down his face, like the pouring rain around him. 


	10. Please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like such a terrible author :(

So idk where im going with this, i rewrote chapter 10 a few times and each time i feel like it just loses meaning. im not gonna abandon this but im gonna take a bit of a break from it. maybe ill write a one shot. if you want that, comment a prompt or smth you want to see me write, no smut this is a christian minecraft server >:(

 

if you want to know a little bit of whats going on with me just keep reading. if not then idc have fun :))

 

i have a little bit of anxiety and i feel like its getting worse. i dont necessarily feel like shit all the time but i dont feel great either im just...there ig. i feel a little empty inside and kinda lonely. so maybe the reason for this is bc my parents made me break up with my bf when school started. I mean, if they didn't i would've continued a relationship with a person who makes me feel like shit. not that he was a terrible person, but he gets jealous easily, even when i give my friends hugs. if i continued that relationship, i could've lost people who i care about more than most so it was for the best. I still have his hoodie, which isnt good bc its the only comfortable hoodie in my house goddammit. everytime im in walmart with my mom i see hoodies and then i bring up to her i need mine back from him but she doesn't say anything sksksks and then im like mOm i NeEd a nEW hOOdiE like we're rigHT next to them just LeT mE gET OnE.

 

anygayz im taking a break im sorry guys plz understand :(

 

while youre waiting, check out Cavetown! I'll put his channel [here (click plz)](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpLqtJdfhVv58cPFhRzWJlg). he makes amazing music and istg the softest boi ever plz support him :D also he did a video with his mum and it was literally Mrs. Weasley with Ron i love them.

 

I love you all! if you want to talk to me more, message me on insta @txquilasunrise_  (yes im a dean rp account shush) or my other one @nostalgia._rose (im currently inactive due to my parents having access to it) (and yes its an aesthetic acc) 

Have fun you all! Love you guys <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading. I may not be able to update much because of school n shit, but I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 Thank you so much!


End file.
